Castigo Carmesí
by AngeAmakura
Summary: Noruega e Inglaterra eran un buenos hermanos mayores, buenos países, ejemplos al mundo...Sin embargo la magia tiene sus costos y al parecer..  los espíritus del mundo antiguo reclaman por haber dejado de creer en ellos... ¿Que precio tendrán que pagar?
1. Chapter 1

_**Castigo carmesí.**_

**Summary:** Noruega e Inglaterra eran un buenos hermanos mayores, buenos países, ejemplos al mundo...Sin embargo la magia tiene sus costos y al parecer.. los espíritus del mundo antiguo reclaman por haber dejado de creer en ellos... ¿Que precio tendrán que pagar ellos mismo...y sus seres queridos?

**Aclaraciones:** Gracias por haber apretado en el link de mi fic y ahora debo convencerte de que leas. Primero que nada no me centraré mucho en el romance, quiero dejar más suspenso y acción, de vez cuando también terror.

Quizás ponga parejas, aún no lo sé.

Así que...Si aún quieres leer esto te lo agradeceré nuevamente.

¡Saludos, lector!

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes son de Himaruya Hidekazu. Solo los utilizo para crear un fanfic sin fines de lucro, amor al arte.**

**Capítulo 1: "Una extraña manera de actuar."**

"– _¡Noruega, Noruega!– "_

_El rubio de ojos azules suspiró y luego forjó una sonrisa al ver como sus hadas se acercaban a él y le contaban secretos del bosque. Solo con ellas el podía ser feliz...Sin embargo un ruido ensordecedor destruyó su tranquilidad._

_Unas enormes máquinas aparecieron a lo lejos destruyendo todo el bosque a sus paso y a la vez pavimentando y llenando de cemento el lugar. En vano el noruego intentó gritar y decirles que se detuvieran, que estaban lastimando a sus amigas._

"–_¡Detengánse!–"_

_Gritó y gritó. Pero nadie lo escuchó._

–¿Noruega?–

Se despertó sobresaltado al sentir que uno de sus hombros era removido para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Se revolvió incómodo, odiaba no poder controlar sus sentimientos en los sueños, todo sería más fácil si pudiera realizar aquella acción. Así evitaría preocupar y traumar a la gente que veía las caras que hacía cuando dormía y las intrusiones del danés para filmarlo y subir vídeos a Youtube tan solo para fastidiarlo.

"_¿Otra pesadilla?" _Pensó mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la persona que estaba a su lado.

–Lo siento, señora...–Se disculpó con una suave inclinación de cabeza.

–No te preocupes, Noruega.–Sonrió amablemente la Jefa de Islandia.

–¿Que sucede?–Preguntó el rubio algo extrañado por no ver a Ice por ahí, casi siempre se encontraba al lado de esa señora cuando habían visitas. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había quedado de acuerdo en verse ¿Habría habido alguna emergencia? Si era si...Por favor que no fuera otro maldito volcán que bloqueara todo el transporte europeo o bien una crisis económica que casi dejaba a Ice vendiéndose en un cabaret ruso.

–Hay un problema con Islandia...– El semblante de la mujer cambió a una mueca de preocupación en el rostro.

–¿Que pasó?–

Que no fuera lo de Rusia por favor.

–Islandia...Esta actuando muy extraño desde ayer en la noche, pensamos que era un resfriado...Pero nos estamos preocupando...Así que te pedimos que vayas a verlo y hables con él. Él de seguro escuchará a su hermano mayor.–

–Entendido.–Soltó con su típica voz neutral mientras se levantaba de su cama y se calzaba los zapatos. No lo pensó dos veces y partió de inmediato dejando atrás una reunión con Dinamarca, más tarde le agradecería a Ice tan noble excusa brindada. Dio la orden de que le consiguieran un vuelo hacia Islandia, no le gustaba usar el Jet privado porque era contaminación medio ambiental.

* * *

Luego de seis horas, el rubio se encontraba en la puerta del hogar de su querido hermano.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y esta comenzó a chirriar, reclamando la entrada del intruso.

No le importó mucho y se adentró al hogar del albino, caminó con seguridad en la estancia, conocía ese lugar demasiado bien aunque fuera en la oscuridad. Las ampolletas de las luces estaban destruidas y las paredes del lugar desgarradas, las ventanas estaban selladas con maderas y los muebles de la casa removidos y algunos ensangrentados.

–¿Ice?–Llamó el noruego al menor, se estaba comenzando a preocupar (aunque por supuesto su cara no lo demostraba) muchas ideas se le venían a la mente, podría haberse tratado de un atentado. El albino en el 2006 había recién dejado de ser ocupado por fuerzas militares estadounidenses, aunque hablando muy en serio ¿Alguien sería capaz de matar a uno de los países más pacíficos del mundo? Negó con la cabeza, descartando la idea del atentado.

La otra posibilidad era que alguna criatura salvaje hubiese entrado, aunque a juzgar por los rasguños en la pared debía ser un felino y como bien le enseñaron en la Escuela, en esa Isla no habían tigres, leones, de hecho a veces dudaba que hubiesen gatos...Suspiró y siguió caminando hasta toparse con la habitación de Islandia. Contó hasta tres y abrió la puerta con cuidado para no escuchar el chirrido.

La estancia estaba peor de lo que imaginaba, habían cadáveres de perros, gatos y animales extraños no identificados, su corazón dio un vuelvo al imaginarse que algo hubiese herido al pequeño país, con la mirada lo buscaba y luego agachó la cabeza para encontrarse con un ovillo, inmediatamente pudo reconocer a su hermano gracias a ese color albino platinado bastante característico de él. Con el mayor cuidado posible acercó su mano moviendo al islandés.

–Despierta.–Dijo de manera neutral y calmada, pese a que por dentro ya pensaba como asesinar a los imbéciles que le habían hecho daño.

–Alé...jate...–

Sin aguantarlo más, se acercó para buscar los ojos violetas y descubrir la verdad en ellos. Aunque su intención fue inmediatamente desvanecida cuando en menos de un segundo el bulto que había hecho Islandia se convertía en una furiosa figura que se abalanzaba sobre él y se le lanzaba encima.

–¡Ice!–Gritó al sentir que era mordido en el cuello.–¡¿Que estas haciendo?

Habían tres razones por las cuáles el islandés no debía hacer tal acto. La primera eran hermanos, la segunda eran hombres y la tercera si lo hicieran Islandia era el pasivo. Mentalmente se golpeó por haber pensado esas cosas en una situación como esa.

De pronto una punzada le atravesó el pecho, algo no marchaba bien. Sentía que los labios del menor no dejaban de succionar la zona y que aquella mordida no era para nada placentera, al contrario era como si le estuvieran haciendo un examen de sangre.

Alto.

Tragó saliva y miró las luces apagadas y el desastre que se había formado en el salón. Su mente procesaba las ideas y maldecía en voz baja no haberse dado cuenta antes, después de todo...El último vampiro que había matado había sido en su época de vikingo, aproximadamente unos 1000 años atrás. Oh, como pasaba el tiempo.

–¡Aléjate!–Exclamó el noruego propiciando con el dolor de su alma (y el de hermano mayor) al islandés justo en el abdomen.

El albino gruñó molesto separándose del cuello que había conquistado momentos antes y de nuevo se preparó para el ataque. Noruega al ver que el neófito enfurecido se acercaba, se levantó rápidamente sacándose la cruz nórdica que llevaba en el cabello y la lanzó justo encima de la cabellera del albino. El truco no era muy efectivo, era un mero despiste que retendría al islandés por un máximo tiempo de 2 minutos.

"Nunca pensé que la cruz que me regaló Suecia iba a servir de algo." Pensó dándose media vuelta y huyendo de la habitación, por mucho que amara a su hermano, fraternalmente se repetía en su cabeza. No podía hacer nada teniéndole en ese estado.

Cerró la puerta e inmediatamente trancó la puerta con muebles, lámparas y todo lo que encontraba a su paso. De pronto un ruido parecido al crujir de algo rompiéndose se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta, el noruego chasqueó la lengua comprobando que su tiempo había terminado. Maldijo no tener el agua bendita, ni alguna pócima. Aunque en realidad quien esperaba que ir a visitar a Islandia se iba a convertir en un pésimo remake de película de terror de pésimo presupuesto...

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una mano rompió una parte de la puerta al no poder contra el cerrojo.

–Mierda.–Exclamó Noruega dando pasos hacia atrás, no tenía por nada del mundo hacer movimientos bruscos, terminaría desmayándose si seguía haciendo fuerza, después de todo le había dado de comer a un vampiro nuevo, enfurecido, enloquecido y sediento de más sangre.

No tenía más opción que utilizar el recurso prohibido desde que había dejado el paganismo. Comenzó a recitar palabras en el nórdico antiguo, una de las lenguas más vetustas que existían y la cuál el mismo conocía a la perfección. Cerró los ojos buscando la ayuda de sus hadas, era tan difícil controlar a una parte de su ser que ansiaba librar todo su poder guardado en años, sin embargo debía controlarse para no matar al pequeño islandés.

Una luz potente casi como si el mismo sol se hubiese adentrado al lugar comenzó a resplandecer en el salón. Inmediatamente escuchó un gruñido y luego un chillido de dolor provenientes de la boca islandesa.

La luz desapareció y con ello cesó el insistente ataque del albino a la puerta, de seguro con aquel destello lo había logrado herir para unas cuantas horas.

–Perdóname Ice.–Pidió en voz baja mientras respiraba entrecortadamente y jadeaba debido al esfuerzo, pero no había tiempo que se pudiera desperdiciar y con pasos lentos se acercaba a la salida de la casa. Debía buscar ayuda, los cazavampiros no existían ya en esa época y...Su celular comenzó a sonar, contestó al salir.

–¡N-noruega!–Escuchó una voz angustiada por el otro lado de la línea.–¡Tenemos un problema!

–¿Inglaterra?–

–Sí, soy yo...Noruega...Hay un problema con...–

–¿América? ¿Él...?–

Si había alguna clase de conspiración lo más probable es que se relacionara con la mayor potencia mundial, aunque ¿Que tendría que ver Islandia con toda la maldita situación que acontecía?

–No, no...Él no es un problema tan grave...El problema es otro ¡Y mucho peor!–

–Dime de una vez.–

–Hungría...Hungría esta...–

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo el rostro de Noruega adquirió una mueca de espanto, se le erizó la piel por completo y un sudor frío le empapó la frente. Intentó abrir la boca para soltar una palabrota, un desahogo...Pero su garganta estaba seca.

De verdad, las cosas se habían salido de control.

* * *

_Continuará._

_Notas finales de la Autora: ¡Ajajajaja! Gracias por leer el capítulo 1 de esta pequeña idea loca de mi mente, espero que te este agradando la historia._

_Algunas aclaraciones históricas. Noruega fue el último país nórdico en aceptar el monoteísmo, en ese tiempo las prácticas mágicas quedaron prohibidas. Por ello dice que en sus tiempos de pagano. _

_Ah si, La cruz nórdica según yo es un regalo de Suecia porque fue el país que introdujo el cristianismo en los nórdicos y además lucho varias veces contra Noruega por hacer que dejara de ser un pagano. Es por ello que vi la cruz como un "regalo" sueco para Noruega por haberse hecho monoteísta. Aunque como digo ¡Es mi fandom mental xD! _

_Aún veo la posibilidad de incluir parejas, realmente me gusta mucho el NoruegaxIslandia y el DinamarcaxNoruega también me agrada así que realmente no sé cual podría colocar...En el camino decidiré, aunque espero que no dejen de leer solo por la pareja que elija ;_;!_

_Oh sí, casi lo olvido. No me gusta mucho el UsaxUk aunque adoro su relación, así que también iré viendo que sale..._

_En el próximo capítulo prometo la aparición de más personajes y diarreas mentales._

_Saludos._

_PD: El Ringtone de Noruega es "Fairytale" de Alexander Rybak._


	2. Visitas Espeluznantes

**Aclaraciones:** ¡Muchas gracias Captain-Millakka por tu review! Sinceramente me has motivado bastante, así que mis saludos y agradecimientos, en recompensa te regalaré un Uk Pirata de chocolate!

**Advertencias:** Contenido mitológico, ñoñerías y problemas legales. Sin más que decir...Aquí va.

**_Capítulo 2_**

**_Visitas espeluznantes._**

Esa tarde la vida transcurría normalmente para Inglaterra. Suspiró al ver que el libro que leía terminaba en un trágico final, pero a la vez muy hermoso, sonrió y aguantó las lágrimas que deseaban salir. De verdad el autor ese sabía como cautivarlo, dejó a un lado el libro entre sus manos asegurándose de que ninguna hoja sufriera ningún daño. Tomó la taza de té a su lado y procedió a llevársela a sus labios dando un sorbo al brebaje.

De pronto la tranquilidad de su hogar fue irrumpida por un frío helado que comenzó a soplar dentro de la misma habitación, estaba acostumbrado al clima de Londres sin embargo una risa resonó. Una carcajada burlesca parecida a la de una mujer.

–¿¡Quien esta ahí!–Gritó el inglés abriendo los ojos consternado.–¡Muéstrese!–

–¿Que te sucede, Inglaterra?–

La taza entre sus manos se cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Las manos inglesas temblaban, demostrando su nerviosismo.

–¡¿Quien...?–Preguntó el rubio sintiendo un ligero temblor al examinar los ojos de una mujer que se presentaba ante él, no pudo vislumbrarla gracias a la sombra sin embargo cuando se acercó...Quedó petrificado. Una tez morena que

–He venido a juzgarte, Arthur Kirkland.–Comentó la extraña.

–¿Sey...chelles?–Preguntó con los ojos abiertos como plato y con su voz saliendo en apenas un hilo. Un grito salió de sus labios, al escuchar su nombre, supuestamente nadie debía pronunciarlo, aquella era una ley en el mundo. Por una simple razón...Antes que personas, eran países. Debían pensar primero en su gente y en su pueblo por sobre todas las cosas, inclusive ellos mismos.

–¡Silencio! ¡Como sea no tienes ninguna educación de entrar así a mi hogar y menos llamarme por mi nombre!–

–Mi nombre es Ma'at. Diosa de la Justicia Egipcia.–Se presentó solemnemente..–He tomado el cuerpo de esta chica prestado, sinceramente soy de Egipto...Pero como comprenderás prefería traer a alguien "cercano" a ti.–

Eran tan espeluznante tener a Seychelles hablando de tal manera, quería verla reírse...Mientras abrazaba a su atún favorito.

–¿Que...quieres de mí?–

–Yo nada. Simplemente he venido como la justicia ideal para castigar tus pecados, al igual que los de Noruega.–

El inglés tragó saliva apoyando su espalda en el sofá. Respiró una y mil veces, intentaba calmarse como podía, pero diablos esos ojos le perforaban como si lo conocieran desde hace milenios.

–¿De que estas hablando?–Preguntó enfadado mientras la señalaba con un dedo acusadoramente.–¡No sabes nada de mí, _bastard_!

–Cuida tu boca humano.–Le regañó y luego volvió al tema.–En el camino te diré más cosas, Inglaterra. Por el momento mi deber es ser el árbitro en este pequeño escenario.–

–¿Y...Sey...? ¿No la habrás matado...? ¡Si le hiciste daño juro que te voy a matar!–

Él había sido en sus mejores años un pirata y también una potencia mundial, aunque aquella mujer insistiera en que podía matarle, no le importaba. Solo por una simple razón: Nadie tocaba a sus ex-colonias. Eso se aplicaba a todos los que alguna vez cuidó y protegió, Canadá, Seychelles, Hong Kong e inclusive el imbécil de Estados Unidos.

–No te preocupes por ello, no le haré daño...Solo tomaré prestado su ser para hablar contigo. Mientras tanto me marcharé.–Comentó de nuevo la supuesta "diosa" dándole la espalda.

–¡Espera!–Gritó el inglés antes que se marchara.–Si eres una diosa justa...Y no quieres nada malo...¿¡Porque te reíste de esa manera anteriormente!–

–Esa no he sido yo. Fue Hungría.–

Y de la misma manera en que Seychelles apareció, se marchó dejando a un confundido inglés tras de sí. De inmediato tomó su celular y llamó a Noruega, debían reunirse para aclarar la situación. Fuera lo que fuera, algo muy raro se aproximaba.

* * *

–¿Que debía hacer con el islandés?

Miró con nostalgia el hogar de su hermano menor, lo más sensato sería llamar a los militares y que lo custodiaran. Aunque olvidaba un pequeño detalle. Islandia no contaba con fuerza militar, él mismo podría llamar a la marina de su país, pero eso era anti-constitucional y los ciudadanos de la Isla lo tomarían como una invasión. No podía hacerlo.

La otra opción era la fuerza militar de Estados Unidos, pero aquella idea era mucho más conflictiva, el americano tenía derecho para enviar tropas en caso de emergencia. Obviamente algunos islandeses no se lo tomarían muy bien y podía hasta causar una guerra civil en el país.

_"¿Que hago?" _Pensó con angustia, nadie nunca le dijo que la vida del hermano mayor era tan complicada. Sacó su celular y llamó a la mujer que se hacía cargo de Islandia, después de todo por más que él quisiera ayudar, Ice era un país independiente.

La Jefa de Islandia llegaría al lugar en unas cuantas horas, por lo que en su espera el rubio decidió ir a comprar un café en el lugar más cercano para después volver a las afueras de la casa, no quería dejar solo al albino. Al menos no tanto...Se sentó en el suelo y se abrazó a sí mismo mientras intentaba pensar en todo lo que le había contado Inglaterra.

Ma'at era un diosa egipcia, se esperó cualquier cosa menos esa... Él no creía en dioses paganos, pese a que antes lo había hecho. En fin si alguien debía juzgarlo no debía haber sido un dios nórdico o en defecto uno celta, gracias a Arthur. La historia parecía sacada de un mal best seller...Necesitaba unir cabos, pero era tan difícil ¿Y que pintaba el pobre Islandia en todo el embrollo? ¿Y Seychelles?

Sin quererlo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse nuevamente, estaba tan cansado y confundido. La canción Fairytale le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y despertarse, tomó su celular y vio que era un mensaje de texto por parte de Dinamarca.

_"Conferencia de Emergencia en Estados Unidos. No faltes dicen que es importante. Por cierto ¡Me dejaste plantado!" _

Chasqueó la lengua fastidiado y no respondió el mensaje, el estúpido danés no merecía su atención.

A las pocas horas la Jefa de Islandia llegó al lugar, Noruega no se había movido de su sitio y apenas la mujer le pidió una explicación el rubio contó lo ocurrido. Islandia se había convertido inexplicablemente en un ser sediento de sangre y además violento, omitió la palabra "vampiro" solo por diplomacia y que no deseaba una ida al manicomnio gratis.

La mujer decidió establecer toque de queda en toda la Isla, un perímetro especial en la casa donde residía aún el furioso neófito, señaló que debían arrojarle de vez en cuando una vaca o cualquier mamífero de sangre caliente para mantenerlo con vida mientras averiguaban la extraña enfermedad del albino. Por último autorizó el ingreso de algunos militares noruegos voluntarios para ayudar a reforzar la seguridad.

–Gracias por toda tu ayuda, Noruega. La ventaja es que estamos en una Isla y no podrá salir de aquí...Encontraremos la cura ¿De acuerdo? Te estaremos avisando cualquier cosa...Así que no te preocupes.

Eso era lo que más temía. Dejar de preocuparse cuando se enterara de que alguien le había disparado a su hermano menor, asintió y se despidió. Agradecía que al menos Estados Unidos no estaba tan lejos.

* * *

Inglaterra llegó primero que nadie a la Reunión, se paseaba nervioso esperando que la sala se apareciera cualquier país. Menos Seychelles.

De pronto observó que la puerta se abría de par en par, levantó la cabeza sonriendo, en silencio pedía que fuera Noruega para conversar el asunto. O bien alguien que pudiera distraerlo de su preocupación, inclusive el _wine bastard_ en esos momento era bienvenido.

–¿Inglaterra-san?–

–Oh, eres tú...Buenas noches, Japón.–El inglés sonrió amablemente, ahora no estaba solo y a merced de cualquier cosa que se apareciera o quién sabe que demonios.

–Buenas noches, Inglaterra-san. Le veo un poco preocupado...¿Se encuentra bien?–

–Eh...Pues...Podría decirse que no, pero no es nada...No te preocupes.–

–Mentiroso.–La puerta se abrió nuevamente y esta vez el noruego apareció.

–¡Noruega!–

–Buenas noches, Noruega-san.–

–Tenemos que hablar.–Comentó el nórdico sin esperar más mientras tomaba del brazo al ojiverde.–Ahora.–

–¡Ha llegado el Rey de Europa del Norte!–

_¿Porque mierda el imbécil de Den debía llegar temprano?_

–Buenas noches, mis amores...Onii-sama esta aquí.–

_¿Porque diablos el bastardo pervertido llegaba ahora?_

–¡Ha llegado el héroe!–Anunció en el peor momento posible Estados Unidos entrando triunfalmente por la puerta con la bandera de su país flameando misteriosamente tras él.

Definitivamente, hoy no era el día de suerte de Inglaterra y Noruega.

Se dio comienzo a la Conferencia de Emergencia, la única parte que les incumbía a los demás países era lo sucedido con Islandia. Noruega contó con todo detalle nuevamente, sin embargo el relato estaba lleno de descripciones bastante explícitas para los corazones de por ejemplo el tímido Letonia, mientras que otros como Rusia le brillaban los ojos pensando que daría lo que fuera por acercarse a ver el espectáculo.

–Por supuesto...El departamento de mi país ha puesto todo para que logremos controlar la situación.–Anunció Estados Unidos mientras miraba con una expresión seria en el rostro. Al parecer por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el estadounidense tomaría con responsabilidad el asunto.– ¡Y es por eso que hemos creado esta Guía de Supervivencia contra el vampiro para que nos ayude!

Los presentes de pronto miraron el paquete sobre la mesa, Inglaterra con un enorme tic en el ojo desenvolvió el objeto.

–¡Imbécil!–Exclamó el inglés lanzando por la venta el "arma" que según el ojiazul salvaría el mundo.

–¿¡Pero que haces, Inglaterra!–

–¿¡Como crees que algo como Crepúsculo nos va a servir!–

Noruega sintió hervir la sangre, no le molestaba los libros, de hecho no era desagradable leer de vez en cuando historias que salieran de su literatura europea.

–¡Solo hay que sacar a Islandia a la luz y van a ver como brilla!–

El problema era otra cosa. La estupidez del americano para ser precisos.

–¡Islandia no es Edward Cullen!–Volvió a exclamar el inglés tomando de la camiseta a Estados Unidos y zamarreándolo mientras lo ahorcaba.

–¿Y si termina siendo como Lest...?–

–¡Silencio!–Exclamó el noruego para sorpresa de todos dando un golpe en la mesa que por poco la parte en dos. Sus ojos que siempre se mostraban vacíos se inyectaron en sangre, alimentándose de odio y de ira. Un aura oscura apareció alrededor suyo y de pronto el país más pacífico del mundo...Se había convertido en alguien aterrador. Los iba a matar a todos, los haría pedazos dado que a nadie le importaba su querido hermano...Los mataría para descargar toda esa ira contenida...

–Hey, Noru.–La voz del danés se escuchó desde un lugar apartado del salón, se acercó con rapidez hasta donde su mejor amigo y una mano se posó en la espalda del enfurecido país.–Tranquilo. Vamos a salir de esta ¿De acuerdo?

Dinamarca sonrió confiadamente, en realidad era uno de los pocos que se acercaban cuando el noruego estaba en riesgo de entrar en trance.

–Tiene razón.–Otra mano se apoyó en su hombro, era Suecia que se había levantado desde el lado de su esposa para demostrarle su apoyo.

Algo más calmado se volvió a sentar y sin despegar su vista en ningún segundo, ni pestañear miró a todos aquellos que habían tomado como un juego la situación.

–¡Vamos! ¡Lo peor ya pasó!–Exclamó el danés de nuevo.

Y de pronto como si la suerte se burlara de ellos un guardia de seguridad cayó desde arriba, muerto... El lugar donde debían estar los ojos se encontraban solos los orificios ensangrentados, el cadáver parecía haber sido torturado hasta la muerte...Los países sorprendidos observaron un gran agujero que se había formado en el techo, definitivamente eso no lo había hecho un ser humano cayéndose. Alguien había asesinado al guardia y lo había lanzado para crear un efecto aún más aterrador.

Alemania, quien era uno de los países más fuertes mentalmente se acercó al cadáver para leer un enorme cartel que traía colgado en el cuello. Italia del norte se aferraba al traje militar del alemán impidiéndole moverse, Veneciano temblaba y le rogaba al rubio que por favor no se acercara. Sin embargo Alemania le tranquilizó y alejándolo con el dolor de su alma de sí mismo...Cogió el cartel entre sus manos.

–Esos son jeroglíficos.–Señaló Egipto viendo el inicio de una palabra.

–Esperen...Aquí también hay runas vikingas antiguas.–Comentó Dinamarca señalando un conjunto de letras.

–La última letra es un kanji chino antiguo, aru.–China rodeó con su dedo el último ideograma.

–¿Alguien...Puede descifrarlo?– Preguntó en voz baja Austria.

–"El tiempo se les acabó."–

Los presentes miraron hacia arriba y la voz era inconfundible. Realmente...Inconfundible.

_Continuará_

* * *

_Aclaraciones: Ma'at es la Diosa egipcia de la justicia, en unos capítulos más daré más detalles.  
_

_No, no tengo nada en contra de Crepúsculo, solamente lo tomé como referencia porque en mi fandom mental (?) Siempre veo a Alfred fanatizado con ese libro. Como siempre agradezco que hayan leído este capítulo._

_Saludos._


	3. Situación Maldita

**_Aclaraciones/Notas/Deliraciones: _**Una vez alguien me dijo "Ange ¿Para que vas a publicar tu fic si NADIE lo va a leer? Escribiste una diarrea mental que es muy poco probable que sea tomada en cuenta." Me acuerdo que le respondí "Mientras tenga un review ¡Lo voy a continuar!"  
Sorprendentemente llegó más de uno. Así que os estoy muy agradecida -inserte aquí la voz de marcianitos verdes de Toy Story-  
También a quienes siguen este engendro y lo leen.  
Disculpad mi demora, pero quise hacer este episodio más largo, además pase por una pequeña crisis literaria en la cuál no me gustaba el como quedaba mi redacción, pero luego de ensayar varias veces creo que retome el rumbo, por su comprensión...  
¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

_Capítulo 3_

_Situación Maldita_

–¿Onii...san?–  
Los ojos de Alemania se abrieron de par en par. Aquella sonrisa de autosuficiencia, esa arrogancia única que solo un ser podía emanar, justo enfrente de él...¿Era una cruel ilusión o una realidad regalada? Parpadeó nuevamente y sus manos se estiraron en un vano intento de alcanzarle.  
¡Él estaba vivo! ¡Estaba vivo!  
Su garganta se secó y una emoción inconmensurable se apoderó de su ser. Su lógica le martillaba la cabeza y le exigía que razonara, que pensara las cosas fríamente...Que sus sentimientos no debían anteponerse.  
Pero era imposible controlarse...Sabiendo que su hermano estaba vivo.  
–Tanto tiempo sin verte, West.–Respondió el prusiano mientras miraba por el agujero creado en el techo y movía su mano derecha saludando alegremente con su sonrisa vanidosa.  
Las naciones miraban al platinado con asombro, la muerte del guardia había sido olvidada debido a aparición tan repentina e inexplicable. Después de todo Prusia había sido disuelto hacía ya demasiados años.  
Quizás el término _"Muerto"_ era el más indicado por más frívolo que sonora.  
Había pasado con Roma y con Sacro Imperio Romano...¿Y porque el prusiano había vuelto? ¡Ya no existía! Esa era la cruda realidad que todos debían aceptar.  
Un silencio incómodo recorría la estancia, algunos países se miraban entre sí buscando la explicación.  
–Prusia...Esto es imposible ¿De quien es esta broma de pésimo gusto? –Dijo el austríaco mientras negaba con la cabeza una y mil veces, no podía perder la compostura ante una situación así.  
Era alguien disfrazado, si de seguro eso era.–  
–¿Oh? ¿Acaso van a matarme de nuevo?–  
Prusia se había disuelto al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, después de todo Alemania debía pagar y aprender la lección. Todo lo que se había hecho era para la Paz Mundial  
–Como sea...¡No tienes derecho a estar en una Conferencia si no eres un país!–Austria subió el tono de su voz alterado.  
Los países a igual que las personas morían, le había pasado a Roma y a Sacro Imperio Romano. Y era imposible revivirlos.  
Ese era la ley a la que estaban sujetos todos ellos...  
_"Imposible."_ La palabra resonó en la cabeza del noruego una y otra vez, repitiéndose con un eco inquietante. Sus ojos azules profundo se clavaron en el prusiano, analizando cada uno de sus rasgos...Buscando algo que explicara...  
Los engranajes de su mente trabajaban conectando ideas, sacando teorías mientras su rostro se mantenía frío e impasible.  
El prusiano lanzó una carcajada burlona que...  
–¡Vampiro!–Exclamó Noruega al comprobar que la ex-nación poseía unos colmillos afilados delatando el porque estaba ahi.  
Un No-Vivo.  
Un...Muerto traído de la tumba.  
–¡Pero que tarde te has dado cuenta!–  
El caos vino después cuando el albino de los ojos rojos se lanzó en contra de un confundido Austria a una velocidad tan rápida que se convirtió en solo una mancha deslizandose entre las personas. El salón se lleno de gritos de espanto, de confusión y unas maldiciones pronunciadas en varios idiomas demostraron que aquello se había salido de control.  
El primero en reaccionar fue Suiza, uno de los pocos países que jamás dejaba sus armas de lado, ni en plena conferencia de paz de la ONU. Con un ágil movimiento de manos sacó de su espalda una Escopeta Remington M870 y disparó con toda la potencia que pudo.  
–¡A cubierto!–Gritó mientras apoyaba una de sus rodillas en el suelo y se preparaba para continuar su ataque.  
Prusia rió esquivando cada uno de los tiros, inclusive se tomaba la molestia de hacer varias poses a modo de imitar que lo estuviesen fotografiando.  
–Kesesese.–Se rió dándose una voltereta en el aire para acercarse al suizo, este sin haberselo esperado cargó nuevamente contra el ojirojo y las balas se incrustaron en la piel de este último.  
–Oh.–Dijo este mirando con una falsa mueca triste al rubio.–¿Te conté que no te van a servir contra mí?  
Dichas aquellas palabras, tomó de la espalda al confundido país que antes había defendido al resto y lo tiró hacia la muralla con una bestialidad inigualable.  
Suiza gritó del dolor al impactarse con la construcción de concreto, un dolor punzante desde el cuello le recorrió y se comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, se había fracturado algo y si hubiese sido una persona normal hubiese muerto.  
–¿Violaste tu neutralidad?–Prusia levantó su mano demostrando que sus uñas habían crecido y sus dedos estaban preparándose para clavarse en el cuello del herido en la muralla.  
–¡S-Suelta a Onii-sama!–  
¡Bang!  
Un estrepitoso disparo en dirección hacia él. Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con una pequeña chica que sostenía entre sus delicadas y temblorosas manos un rifle. Debía reconocer que el disparo le había tomado por sorpresa y más aún el que Liechtenstein tuviese tan buena puntería como para haberle acertado cerca del corazón.  
–¡Maldita sea, corre Lily! ¡Es un vampiro!–Gritó Austria, sin embargo era demasiado tarde para cuando Prusia le había acertado un certero golpe en el abdomen a la rubia y le clavó los dientes en el cuello desgarrándole la piel y haciendo que la sangre de la pequeña Liechtenstein saliera a borbotones de la herida.  
El ojirojo bebió satisfecho de aquel brebaje vital, recuperando fuerzas, después de todo ella se lo debía por haberle herido.  
–Deliciosa.–Le dijo en un susurro.  
–¡Golpear a las mujeres es de mala educación!–De pronto un hacha pasó silbandole la cabeza, el prusiano tuvo que agacharse para no ser decapitado, aunque claro que aquel ataque fue practicamente hecho en cámara lenta. En el ataque soltó a Liechtenstein y pudo observar fijamente a quien le atacaba, esos ojos eran tan reconocibles y quizás solo esa sonrisa...Era tan similar a la suya propia.  
–Guten Nacht, Danmark.–

–¡Liechtenstein! ¡Responde!–Exclamó el suizo arrastrandose por el piso malherido para abrazar a la pequeña chica que había caído inconsciente al suelo, intentando detener la hemorragia con un trazo de tela que había extraído de sus propias ropas.  
Dinamarca y Prusia salieron al exterior de la sala de conferencia, en los pasillos se enfrentaban en un duelo enfrascado a muerte. El danés blandía su hacha con una sonrisa imborrable de sus labios, vagos recuerdos de cuando era vikingo venían a su mente, aunque este era el primer enemigo que se movía a velocidades tan rápidas.  
–¿Sabes que las armas comunes no sirven contra mí?–  
La sonrisa de Dinamarca se amplió aún más que antes. El albino extrañado se llevó una mano a la mejilla, estaba sangrando.  
–¿Sabías porque yo soy el Rey de Europa del Norte?–  
Por fin el prusiano iba a tener una verdadera diversión.

Mientras en la sala de conferencia muchos países habían optado por salir del lugar, algunos buscaban explicación y otros simplemente decidieron huir por la puerta trasera y resguardarse en un búnker.  
Las cosas eran simples, si ellos resultaban heridos su territorio y su gente se verían afectados. Ellos eran países y en primer lugar siempre estarían los preciados colores de su bandera.  
Estados Unidos inmediatamente sacó su pistola para ir a socorrer al danés, sin embargo al  
momento de salir fue detenido por Inglaterra.  
–Es inútil.–  
–¡No puedo dejarlo solo!–Reclamó el ojiazul.–¡Soy un héroe y debo protegerlos a todos!  
–¡Es un vampiro, idiota!–Le espetó el inglés.–¡Ocupa agua bendita y cosas así!  
–¡No tengo nada de eso! ¿¡Y como es que el hacha de Dinamarca herirá a esa cosa entonces! ¡Yo también puedo!–  
–Es distinto.–Noruega se llevó una mano al mentón pensativo, el cabello le caía desordenadamente y algunos mechones se le pegaban a la frente por culpa del sudor, sin la traba su aspecto era bastante distinto.–El hacha de Dinamarca esta forjada por los mismos enanos de la mitología nórdica.  
–¡Esas son patrañas! ¡Esas cosas no existen! ¡Ustedes están locos...! ¡Esto es...!–  
La pared fue atravesada repentinamente y un cuerpo fue lanzado a través de ella.  
–¡Denmark!–Gritó Finlandia al darse cuenta que aquel bulto lanzado y oculto entre los escombros era Dinamarca, corrió rápidamente para alcanzarlo y comenzó a quitarle los escombros de encima.  
–Es rápido...–El danés tocio botando una gotas de sangre.–¡Pero el Rey de Europa del Norte no se dejará vencer!  
–¡No te muevas...Estás herido!–Replicó el finés.  
–¡Que decepción! ¿Quien es el siguiente?–Preguntó el albino entrando a la habitación. Sin embargo un cuchillo cruzó desde el extremo de la habitación para clavarse justo en su costado.  
Bielorrusia lo observaba fijamente, estudiando y analizando a su contrincante. Ya había hecho importante observaciones, la primera y más importante: Pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con él era imposible y menos siendo solo una persona.  
Nuevamente lanzó tres cuchillos más, lo iba a clavar a la pared si era necesario, era la única forma que encontraba para proteger a Rusia.  
El vampiro esquivó dos de tres y el último se le clavó en el brazo, avanzó hacia la chica algo fastidiado, había arruinado su ropa. Sin embargo sintió como alguien quitaba el seguro de un revólver a sus espaldas, se volteó y se sorprendió.  
–¿West?¿Vas a dispararme? ¿Serás un traidor nuevamente?–Prusia sonrió de lo más divertido, si su hermano era capaz de hacer cosas así...  
–Onii-san...– Susurró débilmente el alemán sosteniendo el revólver con inseguridad  
No podía matarlo, no podía...Los recuerdos inundaron sus pensamientos, al momento de abrir los ojos en aquel mundo desconocido quien estuvo ahí fue nada más, ni nada menos que aquel sujeto que había herido gravemente a tantas personas.  
–Hazlo, esa cosa no me...– El gesto del albino se torció levemente al notar que la bala no olía a la de una normal, había algo extraño en ellas.  
–Están protegidas por magia.–La voz de Inglaterra sonaba confiada, el libro de hechizos antiguos estaba abierto a su lado.–Un golpe y no podrás regenerarte ¡Ja!  
–Dispara West.–Rió el prusiano tomando el cañón de la pistola y colocándoselo justo en la frente, después de todo él conocía demasiado bien a su pequeño hermano.  
El alemán tenía el dedo índice apoyado en el gatillo, sin embargo una voz dentro de él se negaba por primera vez a cumplir el deber de un soldado.  
–¡No lo hagas, Doitsu!–De pronto unos cálidos brazos alrededor suyo aparecieron y que pese a ser tan enclenques...Le detenían.  
–Italia...–Susurró al borde de las lágrimas  
–¡No lastimes a tu hermano!–Lloriqueó el italiano.–¡Doitsu no lo hagas! _¡Si prega di!_  
Diablos...Contra eso no podía luchar.  
–Tan lindo como siempre Ita-chan, aunque...Tú me decepcionas, West. Te has tan vuelto débil.–  
Sin dejar un momento más le profirió una patada a su hermano en el abdomen y lo alejó.–Nos volveremos a ver.–  
Y desapareció.

* * *

Las cosas marchaban demasiado bien como para preocuparse de algo más.  
La chica tomó la copa que se encontraba a su lado colocada cuidadosamente en el mesón mientras le daba un sorbo al brebaje de color carmesí. Sonrió al descubrir que el sabor era simplemente exquisito, mejor que el vino francés proveniente de la cosecha destacada.

Sus ojos verdes miraban a la Noche Eterna que se había cernido sobre ella, algo que la acompañaría por un largo tiempo, se decía a sí misma con una mueca divertida en los labios.  
¿Cuanto tiempo llevaba despierta? ¿Desde cuando...? No lo recordaba o bien no le interesaba hacerlo, aunque no le desagradaba para nada su nueva condición.  
–¿Como te fue?–Preguntó la chica al escuchar los pasos que denotaban la presencia de su acompañante.  
–Mejor de lo esperado. Estan jodidos de miedo.–Respondió Prusia sentándose en el sofa continuo a ella.–Al parecer aún no se dan cuenta de la mierda en la que están metidos, kesesesese.  
–Entonces...Es hora de comenzar a jugar de verdad. Aún tenemos a alguien que ir a buscar...Mañana haremos un pequeño viaje, esta algo lejos de aquí.–

La chica terminó de beberse su copa, oh realmente amaba su nueva condición...Después de todo...

Hungría siempre sería el hogar de los vampiros.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

Aclaraciones: -Ange se coloca unos lentes con forma nerd, en buen chileno "poto de botella" a su lado aparece Austria tocando el piano música intelectual.-  
Bienvenidos al momento ñoño histórico.  
Prusia fue disuelta en 1947 definitivamente por los Aliados, aunque antes en 1938 fue abolida como Estado por los nazis. Así que podríamos decir que en parte Alemania es culpable de su desaparición. Por último, Hungría es conocida por tener a la vampiresa más famosa de todos los tiempos: Elizabeth Bathory, en los próximos capis más detalles.

_Guten Nacht, Danmark (alemán): Buenas noches, Dinamarca._

_Si prega di (italiano): Por favor _


End file.
